


Paterfamilias

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Abraxas misses his wife. So he asks his daughter-in-law to take a more active step in managing the Malfoy household.





	Paterfamilias

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Draco's Den FB groups Half-Blood Prince Drabble Writing Competition, Round 1!**
> 
> **I actually ended up writing 4 (4!) drabbles for this prompt and the lovely RoseyPoseyAshes helped me narrow it down to The Garden, posted a few stories ago. The one you see below was not submitted to the competition, but I liked it so much, I wanted to post it here.**
> 
> **The prompt for this round was Polyjuice Potion and my pairing group was Abraxas Malfoy/Tracey Davis/Narcissa Malfoy. I could use 2 or all 3 of them in my story however I wished.**
> 
> **If you liked this or hated it, drop me a line in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“Father, this is unconscionable!” Lucius shouted. His face was red with rage and a vein was pulsing in his forehead.

“It’s a family matter,” Abraxas stated calmly. A sharp contrast to his hot-headed son. “As the _paterfamilias_, it is my decision.”

“It's tantamount to rape,” Lucius hissed.

“Only if Narcissa says no,” Abraxas grinned like he knew something Lucius did not.

Lucius could barely contain his fury. “She is _my_ wife. She will not consent to this.”

“We’ll see about that,” Abraxas murmured softly as Lucius stormed from his study. “We’ll just see about that, son.”

* * *

It turned out that while Narcissa wasn’t completely sold on the idea, she did want to keep the peace in the house.

“It’ll just be for a little while, Lucius,” Narcissa assured him. “I’m sure he’ll get bored with it quickly.”

Lucius looked at her darkly, he wasn’t sure of any such thing. He’d walked in on his parents in more embarrassing positions than any pure-blood scion in his year. He’d checked. Nobody had parents as randy as his.

“I cannot allow you to do this,” he said bitterly.

“If it makes him happy and it will allow him to let us continue living at the manor, I can’t see that I have much of a choice,” Narcissa said calmly.

Lucius shook his head. His beautiful, delicate wife had no idea what she was in for. But he could see that he was overruled. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Lucius muttered. “And I better never catch you.” He stormed from that room too. This time he left the manor entirely and stayed at the townhouse in London for the rest of the week.

* * *

Narcissa was very apprehensive about Abraxas’s plan, however, she _did_ want to keep the peace. And a small part of her wanted to compare the son with the father. Eleanor had been gone for six weeks now, and she couldn’t imagine how lonely Abraxas must feel without his dear wife. Anyone could tell how much he loved her. She knew that Lucius loved her too, but there was something about the way that Abraxas had always looked at Eleanor that was missing from Lucius’s gaze. She didn’t know if it was something that came with time, or if it was because Abraxas loved his wife differently than Lucius loved her.

“Here you are, my dear,” Abraxas murmured, handing her a silver goblet. “I’ve already added the hair. It should be enough for one hour.”

Nodding, Narcissa took the goblet and downed the potion as quickly as possible. She shuddered as the effects started to take place. Eleanor had been taller than Narcissa, and her bones ached as they grew several inches in height. When finally, the transformation seemed to be over, she looked Abraxas in the face and was shocked that she didn’t have to crane her neck to see him.

“Oh, my love,” Abraxas whispered, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He pulled her into his body roughly and slanted his lips over hers. Narcissa was still reeling from the transition and could do nothing but allow him to kiss her. After a long moment, she responded tentatively. Abraxas growled deep in his throat and he began to back her toward the bed. She had requested that they do this in his room. A room she had never been in until then and didn’t get much of a look at prior to taking the potion.

Abraxas was an animal. His hands were everywhere, roaming everywhere. She was relieved of her dressing gown within moments and pushed on the bed, entirely nude. Abraxas hurried to follow her, taking off his own dressing gown and covering her body with his. He was fit, bigger than Lucius, broader. She shuddered as his hard length brushed against the inside of her thigh. She was dying to know what his cock looked like and yet entirely too embarrassed by the whole situation to take it in hand as she would have if she were with Lucius.

The encounter was completely overwhelming and left Narcissa wanting more. She’d never come as many times in an hour as she did with Abraxas.

* * *

Abraxas ended up taking her as often as he could that week that Lucius was gone in London. When Narcissa had finally managed to beg him to come home, the encounters with Abraxas slowed to once every few days.

Lucius drank himself stupid each night that Abraxas asked for her. Narcissa didn’t know what to do, but suddenly, she couldn’t give up Abraxas, or Eleanor. Eleanor’s body was so different than hers, the buttons Abraxas pushed were different, and she came so easily. Narcissa wasn’t sure if it was the Polyjuice Potion or the different body or if it was just freeing to be someone else. Freeing enough to allow her to relax. Whatever it was, she found herself consumed by Abraxas.

* * *

When her standard monthly pregnancy charm came back positive, Narcissa fainted dead away. A house-elf found her an hour later and revived her. She had been having sex with Lucius, but deep in her bones, she knew that this was Abraxas’s baby.

And when she told Abraxas about the pregnancy, he knew too. He smirked at her in triumph and informed her that her services were no longer needed.

Narcissa cried for a week. Lucius was unable to console her, so he moved them out of Malfoy Manor and into the London townhouse fulltime. She didn’t have the heart to tell him the child wasn’t his. Not after he took such good care of her through the pregnancy. The joy on his face in holding Draco was almost more than she could bear.

_ **Fin.** _


End file.
